Episode 2069 (4th April 1996)
Plot Kim tells Dave that she is prepared to compromise by moving into Annie's cottage with him if only to keep Kathy out. Kathy confides in Nick that she wishes Dave had not moved so close to her. As they are talking, Kim makes a show of throwing Kathy's wine bottle into the dustbin. Vic has a bouquet of flowers delivered to Viv. Zak has got a wad of money to spend on Marilyn in Leeds. Mandy and Butch dislike her. Vic and Viv have a blazing row in the backroom of the post office. She tells him that it will take more than flowers to put their marriage right and that she almost wishes that she had gone for it with Terry because he treats her nice. Frank is glad to have Tina around Home Farm to cheer him up. Butch tries to stop his dad from blowing all his money on Marilyn, but Zak is determined to show her a good time. Steve and his mates are leaving the bunkhouse. He tells Rachel that he was serious about the job offer if she changes her mind. Jan has an awkward meeting with Kim when she calls round to take Dave her old curtains. She didn't realise that Kim had moved in with him. Frank is not claiming victory even though Kim has moved out at last. He feels lonely and sad. Chris rather tactlessly mentions that Frank might want to think about changing his will now. Frank tells Chris that he is all heart before storming out. Jan has a coffee with Dave and Kim. She finds it awkward being in the company of Kim who seems to be making an effort for Dave's sake. Linda and Susie have a drink together in The Woolpack. Linda is looking forward to Dave having his first party until she finds out from Nick that Kim has moved in with him. Susie finds the set up intriguing. Rachel is considering the job offer from Steve. She knows that Chris would be against it though. The Windsor kids visit Roy. He is cutting logs. Vic tries one more time to apologise to Viv. He really thinks that he is about to lose her. Tina asks Frank if he would like to go for a drink with her and her family that night. Frank refuses. Zak has spent most of his winnings on Marilyn. They rush upstairs as soon as they get home. Susie tries to talk to Zoe and reassure her that she and Emma are just good friends. The Windsor kids are convinced that their parents are going to get a divorce. Vic and Viv assure them that they have sorted out their problems and they all hug. Linda has got her eye on the cottage that Dave used to have on the Home Farm Estate. She tells her mum that she thinks Biff should have first refusal as he is doing most of Dave's work now. She admits to her mum that she quite fancies living there once she and Biff are married. Jan is furious when she sees that Roy is working the circular saw unsupervised. She rushes out to stop him, but distracts him and he cuts off one of his fingers. He falls to the ground in shock. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell Guest cast *Marilyn - Irene Skillington Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes